


Momma Blue

by The_Raptor_Queen



Series: Jurassic Oneshots [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Hurt Zach, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Irritating Gray, M/M, Maternal Blue, Nerd Zach, Nerdiness, Nice Zara, Smooth Lowery, Spoilt Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raptor_Queen/pseuds/The_Raptor_Queen
Summary: Zach has a secret, he's been mistreated for years. When he and Gray are sent to the island, Zach's nursing wounds and hoping to find an escape. A brave chance changes things from the path that they could have taken and a chance encounter with a raptor changes Zach's life forever.





	Momma Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little something that jumped into my head and won’t leave. It’s a Oneshot and I don’t have any plans to extend this either.  
> Anything you recognise is not mine.

_ _

The first time it happened, Zach was five. His mom and dad had just come home from the hospital with Gray, his new little brother. As with any child, Zach didn’t understand why everyone was paying attention to the baby instead of him. It wasn’t like Gray was doing anything other than sleeping. But Zach waited a couple of days, just in case it was the fact that Gray was new which made his family want to spend all their time with him.

A week later, he’d finally had enough. He threw a truly epic tantrum, and his mom looked so disappointed at him. His dad grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to his bedroom. He wasn’t given dinner that night although Zach heard his dad promise his mom that he’d take him his dinner while she had a nap.

The next morning, he got up early after crying himself to sleep, silently after his dad had come in and told him to be quiet so he didn’t wake the baby. He ran down to the kitchen and pulled out what he remembered Nanna using to make pancakes. It didn’t go well. His parents ran downstairs to the sound of the fire alarm going off.

“I just wanted to make you guys breakfast.” He said, tears filling his eyes.

“Oh sweetheart.” His mom said, hugging him. His dad put his hand on his mom’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you go and get dressed and get Gray up while Zach and I clean up and make breakfast  _ properly _ ?” He said, and something about his tone of voice made Zach shiver internally.

His dad grabbed him by the arm after his mom went upstairs. Zach could hear her comforting Gray as his dad dragged him to the cooker.

“One word, and you’ll regret it.” He hissed, his eyes narrowing. Zach tried as hard as he could to pull his hand away while his dad held it over the gas burner until it was red and painful. Hearing his mom coming down the stairs with Gray, his dad pulled Zach over to the sink and forced his hand under the cold tap.

Zach was taken to the hospital that morning, and the doctors were told that he’d burned himself trying to cook breakfast while his parents were asleep.

* * *

 

 

The burn had scarred slightly, a horrible reminder of that morning. Gray’s first birthday came before Zach knew it, his dad threw a massive party for Gray. Even though he was still a baby. Zach hadn’t been allowed a party. The photo of Zach holding Gray that his mom asked for featured Zach with a bruised cheek, a busted lip and a broken arm from a ‘fall’ down the stairs. All Zach had done was say to one of his cousins that it’s wasn’t fair that Gray got a party when he didn’t have any friends while Zach hadn’t been allowed one for his friends. His dad had heard.

* * *

 

 

He’d tried to tell his mom what had really happened (although he did it after the party) and she didn’t believe him. He ended up sat on the stairs for a two hours as punishment for ‘lying’. He’d only been brought down because Aunt Claire, on a visit from her final year of College, had asked where he was. Zach never told anyone what his dad was doing again.

* * *

 

 

One more year, that was how long Zach had left before he could escape from his own personal Hell. Scott (he couldn’t bring himself to call that monster  _ dad _ to himself) had gotten worse over the years. He was constantly belittling Zach, telling him that he wasn’t good at anything. Never mind that Zach was taking advanced mathematics courses and planned to study mechanical engineering at college. It wasn’t what he really wanted to do, but there was no way he was spending the extra time needed to gain enough credits to study Paleontology with Animal Psychology and Zoology under Dr.s  Alan Grant and Sarah Harding like he’d wanted. That and Scott had expressly forbidden him to study it as Gray was going to become a famous Paleontologist according to the man that had fathered the pair of them. True, Gray could spout off multiple dinosaur facts but Gray focused on the past, Zach wanted to work at Jurassic World. Aunt Claire made it sound like a paradise to him. Certainly, anywhere away from Scott, his mother and Gray would be heaven for him.

Their parents were arguing a lot more than usual lately, and Zach knew that in some ways, it was because he had started acting out. But neither of them were arguing over who got custody of  _ him _ , it was Gray that they both wanted. Zach prayed that they actually split up  _ after _ he’d left for college. He didn’t want to chance that he’d be living with Scott.

Since Zach had turned twelve, Scott had been reminding Zach how good he had it, that there were children his age in other countries who were being forced to fight. He’d even sneered that there were girls in other countries his age who were already married. If there was one thing Zach hated (apart from Scott), it was being compared to someone else.

Hearing that they were being carted off to Jurassic World to stay with Aunt Claire was a double edged sword for Zach. On the one hand, he was getting to go somewhere he’d been desperate to visit since it had opened (not that he’d told his parents, Scott would have just forbidden him to go) but on the other, he was having to go with  _ Gray _ , who’d been smugly spouting off dinosaur facts. For hours. Each day.

It was only when they were on the plane that Zach could relax. Sure, Gray was still being annoying but at least Scott was still in the States.

“You know, Dad reckons I could work at Jurassic World when I’m older.” Gray chattered and Zach mentally snorted. Of course Scott would say that his precious little Gray would manage it.

“It’s a pity I’m too young to intern there. There’s an internship programme that they offer which helps springboard college applicants to their chosen field.” Gray added, not noticing how Zach perked up at that. It could be the answer to his prayers. Now, if only he could start to breathe right.

* * *

 

 

Finding out that Aunt Claire had dumped them on a babysitter was irritating, especially when this Zara woman was ignoring the pair of them in favor of playing on her phone. Seeing that Gray was happy trying to get the attention of the baby Triceratops, Zach made his way over to Zara.

“Can I ask you something?” He said quietly and she huffed an irritated sigh as she pulled her focus from her phone.

“What?” She asked abruptly.

“Gray mentioned something about an Internship programme, do you know who I could talk to to get some more information?” He pushed on, and she looked surprised for a moment. Clearly she’d been expecting him to act like some horny teenager. If only she’d known just how  _ not his type _ she was. The only reason he even had a girlfriend was because it was expected, and it hid his sexuality from Scott.

“Well, your Aunt would be good.” She said, shaking her surprise off.

“I’d rather it didn’t get back to my family that I’m looking into it, my  _ father _ doesn’t want me to study certain topics and I know he’ll refuse permission if he finds out.” Zach said and she narrowed her eyes.

There wasn’t time to say anymore as Gray came running over to plead with Zara that they go to some of the other attractions. Luckily, she didn’t say a word, she just nodded and they soon moved onto the T-Rex enclosure. After Gray had dragged Zach over to watch Rexy eat a goat, Zara said that she’d persuaded Aunt Claire to let her bring them to the Innovation Center and into the behind the scenes. Something about the way she’d said it, made Zach slightly suspicious. On the way over, she subtly questioned Gray about his age and interests. Zach was pleased to see that  _ she _ didn’t think Gray would suit working here when he was older.

“Say, Gray, why don’t I take you down to the lab observation area? See where we make the dinosaurs. I’m sure Zach will enjoy talking to Lowery and Kara about what they studied before getting a job here.” Zara asked, interrupting Gray’s flow. That was when Zach realised what she’d planned. She’d found a way for him to speak to someone about internships while keeping any of his family out of it. He gave her a small smile and a nod as she led Gray away. Her answering smile and wink told him that she, at least, seemed to be on his side.

Talking with Lowery and Kara, was informative. Not only was Lowery exactly the sort of person he’d want to go out with it he wasn’t hiding his sexuality from Scott, but he and Kara were really eager to help him with his application. Mentioning his issues with Scott had the two brainstorming ways to stop him forbidding Zach from following his dreams.

“Meeting Dr.s Grant and Harding would be cool and all, but you know you can do their classes via distance learning, don’t you? And you’re grades are good enough that you’d be accepted for that option now, not many go for it as it’s more expensive but if you worked, say here, Masrani Global would pay the fees.” Lowery grinned and something inside of Zach turned vaguely gooey.

“How would I do that? I’d have to speak to Aunt Claire and she’s likely to tell my parents which would lead us to the Scott problem again.” Zach pointed out, in an effort to stop himself from checking Lowery out. Again.

“If Zara spoke to her and explained that it’s got to remain secret, I can distract your brother with video footage of the animals.” Lowery grinned, and there was definitely a vaguely flirtatious element about it.

Of course, his life being the shitstorm that it was, things never went simply. While they were at the Innovation Center, a killer hybrid-dino escaped. It was only Zach’s common sense that helped him stop Simon Masrani, Aunt Claire’s boss and someone who was thoroughly impressed with Zach, from heading out to hunt the dinosaur in a helicopter.

“She’s showed that she’s smart, problem solving smart. You  **_need_ ** to know what was put into her before you go after her. I’ve got an idea but I could be wrong.” Zach said calmly while Aunt Claire watched him with pride and Gray with envy.

“You’re right, of course. I’ll go and speak to Wu.” Simon (as he’d told Zach to call him) nodded, swiftly leaving the room. But, like Gray, not everyone was pleased to listen to Zach’s points.

“Listen kid, just let the grown ups deal with this. Why don’t you take you brother and got ride the triceratops?” A fat and arrogant prick sneered but the raptor trainer whom Aunt Claire had introduced as Owen stepped in front of him.

“Shut up Hoskins, he’s speakin’ sense. An’ if there’s nothing weird in that thing, when there’s no harm done. Simon should probably know what’s going into the animals anyway.” Owen snapped. During the ensuing argument, where Aunt Claire joined in to defend Zach, Lowery sidled up to Zach.

“I can probably hack into the files to check ourselves? Fancy helping?” He asked and Zach nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

Simon stormed back into the room, with Wu being dragged by security, one of whom was carrying the scientist’s personal belongings.

“This idiot has decided that he doesn’t need to tell me what he put into that monster.” He explained at the curious looks. Finding out that Wu was fired and that his clearance to enter the lab had been revoked had Hoskins exploding in anger.

“Wu? What about our fucking deal?” He snarled at the scientist who was frantically shaking his head. A couple more burly security guys grabbed Hoskins and the pair were escorted to cells to await transportation off the island.

Luckily, Lowery’s computer beeped, letting them know that he’d successfully hacked the files on the Indominus. Finding out that it had raptor DNA was a very unpleasant surprise, even Aunt Claire began swearing, although she stopped when Gray began crowing that he was telling his mum and dad.

“I’ve gotta get to the Girls, if that thing reaches them, it may take over as Alpha.” Owen said, his face pale.

“I’m coming too, who knows how many of Hoskins’ lapdogs are about.” Claire said determinedly and Owen stared at her for a moment before nodding.

“Can I come too? I need to talk to you anyway Aunt Claire. An extra set of eyes can’t hurt, plus Gray will be fine here.” Zach asked taking the plunge.

“Zach, what will your parents…” Aunt Claire began before Zach cut her off.

“Mum will easily believe you when you tell her I was stubborn and Scott…” He trailed off when he realised that he’d called his father by his first name in front of people. Luckily no one commented and Aunt Claire nodded after a few moments.

Gray, typically, kicked up a fuss about being left behind.

“But dad always lets me do what Zach does!” He whined.

“Yes, but I’m not your father and as Zach is almost 18, he’s mature enough to come while you aren’t. I’m not convinced that you should be allowed to do the same activities as him either.” Aunt Claire said firmly before turning to Zara.

“Keep him here, I don’t want him leaving the building.” Zara nodded and pulled Gray over to do something.

* * *

 

 

When Zach broached the topic of wanting to study Paleontology with Animal Psychology and Zoology but had been banned by Scott, Aunt Claire was surprised.

“Why would he tell you you can’t study something? Especially when you show such passion and aptitude for it ?” She asked, confused as the sped along the road, Owen taking corners faster than the jeep was probably designed to.

“Because Gray wants to study Paleontology, he wants to focus on the past though while I want to study the animals that are here.” Zach replied while Owen snorted.

“Sorry, but he ain’t cut out to do that. He listens blindly to one view and, when someone tries to give him another perspective, he ignores anything that may be contrary to that view.” The raptor trainer said, his eyes focused on driving.

“You’re right there. I was going to apply for the Internship programme but if Scott found out, he’s refuse permission for me to do it.” Zach nodded.

“And ‘cause you’re under eighteen, you’d need his permission.” Owen finished, nodding thoughtfully.

“I’ll do something, if it’s what you really want to do then it needs to be encouraged.”  Aunt Claire promised as they pulled up.

“Lowery mentioned the possibility of applying to work here and doing the course I want to do via distance learning.” Zach said quietly.

There was silence for a moment before Owen laughed.

“Claire, you gotta hire him to do something, he’s got it all worked out and he knows his animals.” Owen grinned, leading them up to the catwalk.

“You’re right there. I’ll see which animals you’d suit working with but I’m sure Simon would be happy to employ you.” Aunt Claire smiled, hugging Zach. He hugged her back and felt a lump in his throat as he tried to remember the last time that his mom actually hugged him. He also bit back a wince of pain.

Shouts from below followed by shots and screams alerted them to an issue. One of the InGen security detail was stood by the gate panel, opening it, while another one was pointing his gun at the various trainers.

“Hoskins said we were to do a field test and that’s what we’re gonna do.” The one by the gate snarled.

“And did Hoskins tell you that the monster that’s on the loose is part raptor? It’s suicide!” Owen snarled, motioning for his colleagues to get behind him.

“That’s your opinion Grady, if you can control them, anyone can.” He sneered back at Owen.

There wasn’t time to say anything else as the four raptors burst from their pen. They were on the InGen employees before either of them could do anything, ripping through their bellies and crushing their larynxes. When they turned their bloodstained faces towards Owen, Aunt Claire and Zach, the teenager thought it was all over. The one with the blue stripe down her took a step towards Owen and stopped, chirping at him.

“That’s it Blue, easy girl. You didn’t like those bastards huh?” Owen said soothingly. Blue took another step forward even though Owen said her name warningly. It was slow, but she made her way over, the others a few steps behind her. She chirped at Owen before turning to Aunt Claire and Zach. She chirped at them too, although she only reached out her head to nuzzle at Zach. He let out a pained gasp as her nose touched his abdomen and Blue made noises in what Zach guessed was supposed to be a soothing way.

When Aunt Claire tried to approach Zach, Blue hissed at her. Owen was allowed to approach though.

“Claire, stay back. What’s happening is something that Dr Grant only theorized about. Blue seems to be feeling maternal towards Zach and she wants to protect him. I’m pack and so allowed near him.” Owen explained as he gently put his hand on Zach’s shoulder. Aunt Claire mulled it over before turning Blue.

“Blue, you’re a clever girl, you know Zach’s hurt and want to protect him. But smell me, he’s my family. I won’t hurt him, I just want to find out how he’s hurt and who did it so they can pay. I won’t even touch him and I’ll stay on this side of you, just please let me a little closer.” She said softly, stretching her hand towards Blue. Delta and Echo hissed but Blue snapped at them while Charlie joined Blue and Owen. The beta stretched her head and smelt Aunt Claire’s hand. She trilled and stepped closer to Zach, before looking at the human woman.

“Claire, I think you can come forward just do it slowly. Blue will let you know when she’d rather you stopped.” Owen said carefully while encouraging Zach to lift up his shirt. Blue let Aunt Claire get almost within touching distance before making a warning noise. The human stopped.

“Thank you Blue, I should be able to see.” She smiled.

With some difficulty and pain, Zach removed his shirt, revealing the dark bruises over his ribs and lower abdomen.

“Merde!” Came an interjection from Barry, who offered a first aid kit to Owen.

* * *

 

 

****

By the time Zach’s ribs were bound up, it was dark. The raptors were circling the humans they considered part of their pack and all of them nuzzled a greeting to Zach and Aunt Claire. Explaining that it was Scott who’d caused the injuries wasn’t fun, especially explaining that he’d told his mom once and she didn’t believe him. Aunt Claire’s face promised a world of pain for the people who’d hurt him, and Owen’s face showed that he’d probably help.

The raptors suddenly turned to stare at a part of the forest.

“Shit, it’s there.” Owen whispered, gently pulling Zach and Aunt Claire behind him.

The Indominus stormed out of the tree line and roared at the humans. Blue hissed warningly.

“Guys, if it comes closer or tries to attack, Blue will go for it. I need everyone except Claire and Zach to grab a gun and help the Girls.” Owen said calmly and all the raptor workers grabbed firearms.

* * *

 

 

The ensuing battle was bloody, at least one person died, and Delta would forever have horrible scars at the base of her tail. But the Indominus was dead, Blue and the otehr raptors chittered at Owen.

“Sure, go ahead, eat what you want, it'll just rot otherwise. But Zach and Claire need to come with me, Zach needs to be checked by a doctor.” Owen nodded. Blue hissed joined them. She actually ran beside the jeep and stood with Owen near the entrance to the doctor’s rooms while Zach was examined and treated.

“And here’s two of the heroes of the hour.” Simon’s voice alerted Owen to the presence of his boss. Blue hissed warningly at him.

“Don’t worry miss Blue, I will stay here, I just wanted to check in on the pair of you.” Simon said, holding his hands out.

* * *

 

 

Zach grinned to himself as he rode his bike back to his bungalow, Blue running alongside him while the other three ran with Owen. Thanks to Simon, Aunt Claire and Owen, Zach’s custody had been transferred to Aunt Claire. She then, in front of Scott, Gray and his mom, offered him a job working with the raptors while Masrani Global paid for his college education, studying Paleontology with Animal Psychology and Zoology under Dr.s Grant and Harding. Scott was almost incandescent with rage while Gray was impossibly jealous that Zach was studying under Dr. Grant.

The famous Paleontologist even came back to the island to meet Zach and the raptor pack in person.

Blue chittered excitedly and Zach grinned. Since he’d been adopted by the raptor, his life had improved drastically. Not only was he excelling in his college degree, but he had a loving family surrounding him; Charlie, Delta and Echo were adoring sisters, Aunt Claire and he were closer than ever, Owen was the uncle and father figure that he’d always wanted, and then there was Blue, she saw herself as his mother and looked out for him, even snapping at the other raptors if they tried to play too rough.

Scott, his mom and Gray had no contact with Zach, he refused all calls, emails, texts and letters. Aunt Claire still spoke to Gray occasionally, pointing out that his parents were the reason that Zach wouldn’t speak to them but she refused to speak to her sister after yelling at her for ignoring one of her children crying for help. Zach didn’t have any contact with his ex-girlfriend either. He’d broken up with her when Aunt Claire and Owen escorted him back to his childhood home to collect his things. She’d not been happy, suggesting a long-distance relationship with her visiting him on the island. She even pleaded with him and offered her virginity if he’d stay with her. It was only telling her that he was gay for her to accept that it was over, although the slap she aimed in his direction would have hurt if he hadn’t managed to duck.

Returning to the Island was interesting, Owen had casually mentioned to Lowery how Zach had ended his relationship. The computer tech had kissed Zach the next time he saw him and then proceeded to win Blue over. He was considered part of the pack now and actually living with Zach. They’d talked about marriage and the future with plans to become engaged on Zach’s twentieth birthday and marry just after his graduation. Zach was counting the days, he’d be twenty in two weeks and he couldn’t wait. Reaching his bungalow, Zach parked his bike and waved at Owen and the raptors as they continued to Owen’s bungalow and the pack’s new enclosure.

Lowery wasn’t home yet, so Zach had a quick shower and made some dinner for the two of them before setting up to wait.

It'd been a long day, the scientists had found two raptor eggs in stasis storage left over from Wu's term as head of the labs. They'd been set up to hatch and it wouldn't be long now. Lowery always _did_ like being surprised when he got home from work!  



End file.
